The present invention relates generally to folded printed material and more particularly to multi-page, folded, printed material including a detachable, self-addressed reply card.
Companies desiring to promote goods or services often do so using multi-page, folded, printed material including a self-addressed reply card detachable therefrom. The printed material consists of several pages joined together in an undulating folded manner, for example. Typically, there are three pages of printed material, each printed on both sides and joined together on alternating sides, i.e., in an undulating manner, so that all the pages are in a superimposed, stacked relation. The reply card is connected to one of the printed pages, typically along a perforated line, so that the reply card may be readily detached from that page.
The U.S. Postal Service refuses to handle reply cards unless they have a minimum thickness of 0.007 inches. A reply card of the type described above is an integral part of a paper strip which also includes, as other integral parts, the aforementioned pages of printed material. Rather than making all of these pages from the relatively thick paper stock required by the U.S. Postal Service for reply cards, a conventional reply card is typically fabricated from two sheet-like portions of relatively thin paper stock folded together in superimposed relation and adhered together along a side of each. The detachable connection between the reply card and the other pages of printed material is located adjacent that side.
One outer surface of the two-ply, conventional reply card contains the mailing address of the company offering the goods or services promoted on the printed pages. The other outer surface of the conventional reply card typically contains a space in which the offeree writes information when he responds to the offer of goods or services. In many instances, the offeree is requested to enter in writing information concerning his credit card, such as the credit card number and its date of expiration. After entering this information, the offeree detaches the reply card from the other pages of printed material and mails the card.
The type of reply card described above stimulates a relatively high frequency of response by offerees because so little work is involved on the part of the offeree. The offeree need merely fill in the information requested, tear off the reply card and mail it. No folding, stuffing or pasting is required on the part of the offeree.
However, a problem arises with conventional reply cards because the area on which the offeree enters his credit card information is exposed to view. There have been instances where mail handlers or employees of the offeror or others who have access to the reply cards use the credit card information, which is exposed to view on the reply cards, to order by telephone goods or services for pick up at "will call" while charging it to the credit card number obtained from the reply card.